Noodle en el Infierno
by Nnia01
Summary: Después del video musical El Mañana , Noodle es atrapada por unos demonios... ¿a donde la llevaran? , ¿Qué quieren de ella? , ¿Acaso Gorillaz se acuerda de ella? , ¿La salvaran?...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí los mini capítulos de Noodle en infierno recuerden no es una temporada y serán cortos y no creo que sean muchos pero bueno ojala les gusten SALUDOS¡**

Despues de que pasara el accidente de El Mañana , Noodle fue capturada por unos demonios y se la llebaron pero... ¿a donde?

Noodle: ¿donde estoy? - se preguntaba a si misma

vio a su alrededor y estaba al perecer en una habitacion que era enorme habia marcas en el suelo pintadas de un color rojo

Nooodle: a donde me trajeron...

se levanto pero sintio dolor en el cuerpo ...

tenia heridas de el mañana , su blusa rasgada , algunos pedaso de su ropa s estaban arrancados , raspones por todos lados , incluso algunos ya tenian sangre seca despues arrastro un poco de su cabello pero al tocarse un poco la cara sintio dolor , al parecer su ojo tenia una cicatriz...

Noodle: ouch , tal vez me golpee con algo al caer del molino... que... quien...

derrepente aparecio una sombra detras de ella

como pudo se paro , pero callo al instante...

se fue arrastrando con todas sus fuerzas hacia atras y la sombra era aun mas grande

Noodle: NNOOO¡ alejate de mi¡ QUE QUIERES VETE¡

se cubrio la cara pensando que su fin estaba cerca , pues la sombra se acercaba y entre mas lo hiciera mas grande era...

¿?: enserio...

Noodle: eh...

alzo la mirada y vio un hombre de negro traia una capucha asi que su cara no se veia al instante

Noodle: ¿quien eres?...

¿?: basta con verme¡ soy la muerte¡

Noodle: que¡ VETE DEJAME EN PAZ¡

Muerte : hay... sabes algo... no podras escapar de mi...

Noodle: entonces... ¿algo quieres de mi?

Muerte: yo no , pero el si...

Noodle: ¿el si? A quien te refieres...

Muerte: el diablo...

Noodle: que...

Muerte: si ... te llevare con el...

Noodle: por lo menos explicame que hago aqui... donde estoy

Muerte: para dejartelo en claro...

Noodle: que... DIME¡

Muerte: tu estas muerta...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola¡ pues bueno ya me había tardado en subir el minicap pero aquí esta y antes muchas gracias¡ a LunaFernanda por leer el fic y por dejar review también te mando un abrazo y un saludos y también a marati2011 y también a los que no lo leen pues igual saludos¡**

**y aquí el cap.**

Noodle: ¿Que? - le dijo a la muerte con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

Muerte: acaso no te has dado cuenta...

Noodle: pero...

Muerte: en el accidente...

Noodle: yo pude levantarme... - alzando un poco la voz

Muerte: asi es pero...

Noodle: ¡si yo me pude levantar por que dices que estoy muerta! - ya gritando

Muerte: te llevare con el...

La muerte llevo a Noodle a otro salon que era totalmente oscuro , solo en la entrada una lampara color rojo , y un pasillo que parecia o tener fin...

¿?: Noodle...

Muerte: aqui esta ahora me retiro

¿?: antes...

Muerte: ¿que quieres?

¿?: lo hiciste muy bien... la trajiste

la Muerte solo asintio con la cabeza y salio del lugar...

Noodle: ¿quien eres?

¿?: soy el diablo¡ como diria...

Noodle: pero... espera... ¿como diria quien?

Diablo: valla que aun no te das cuenta de muchas cosas...

Noodle: pero¡ yo... yo fui buena¡ ¿o no?

Diablo: admito que eres buena... pero yo no te traje al infierno por que fueras mala...

si no que me devian un favor...

Noodle: pero... es injusto , se supone que si fui buena tendria que estar en un lugar como el paraiso no aqui en el infierno donde tal vez solo sufrire

Diablo: si... pero ya te eh dicho que me devian un favor...

Noodle: ¿quien te devia ese favor? Y supongo que yo no tengo la culpa de que te deba algo es injusto

no puedo pagar por algo que no hice...

Diablo: bueno basta¡ acaso te la vas a pasar todo el tiempo protestando¡

Noodle: lo siento...

Diablo: no me conoces... me agrada la actitud...

Noodle: ¿por que no me dejas ir?

Diablo: no puedo... aparte me gane a un nuevo sirviente... MUERTE¡

y muy rapido llego ella..

Muerte: si

Diablo: muestrale a la nueva sirvienta... el lugar...

Muerte: si

Diablo: nos vemos luego Noodle...

salieron por la puerta y Noodle solo volteo a verlo y continuo caminando...

Noodle: quien me puso en este lugar...

Continuara...

**Espero les ahiga gustado y luego subo el siguiente SALUDOS¡**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡PERDON! , yo misma se lo que hice los deje mucho tiempo sin capitulo estaba ocupada y siendo sincera no tenia ni imaginación para escribir y estoy de vacaciones desde hace uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh lo cual me hace sentir aun mas culpable y al parecer me quedan pocas vacaciones pero bueno aquí esta el otro capitulo.**

**GORILLAZ Y SUS PERSONAJES A EXCEPCION DE LA HISTORIA Y LA IMAGEN NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Noodle En El Infierno - Capitulo. 3**

Muerte - bueno te enseñare el lugar...- fue interrumpida por Noodle quien se puso en frente de el

Noodle - ¿¡QUIEN LE DEVIA UN FAVOR!?

Muerte – Yo-Yo ¡NO LOSE! , quieres dejar de insistir con eso..

Noodle - ¡NO! , yo se muy bien que tu lo sabes... pero es obvio que no puedes o no quieres decirmelo

Muerte – entonces dirias que oculto algo...

Noodle – es obvio

Muerte – pues no es asi...

Noodle – entonces dime UNA sola razon por la que NO quieras contarme ¡QUIEN LE DEVIA MI ALMA!

Muerte - ¡Aun me queda compasion por alguien!... tu fuiste una gran persona , y lo se no es justo que estes aqui en el infierno , ¡Pero comprende que no podia hacer nada!

Noodle – ¡Compasion! ¡Enserio!

Muerte – aun que no lo creas...

Noodle – pues NO ¡NO TE CREO! y mira , ¡prefiero perderme en este lugar oscuro y triste que seguir hablando contigo y encima dar un recorrido

NOODLE

sali corriendo lo mas rapido que pude , sabia que aun queria decirme algo... pero estoy tan enojada , ¡Quien demonios tuvo el valor de vender mi alma!... juro que si me entero de quien es...

Me vengare...

¿? - ¡Hey!

Vaya parece que mis pensamientos me manejaron por completo... que termine en un lugar extraño... creo que debi aguantar estar con Muerte que perderme en este lugar... parece una ciudad pero al mismo tiempo dentro de un bosque totalmente oscuro que tiene... ¿pantanos?... este sin duda es un lugar horrible... y encima... ¡Tiene rejas! , u-u-una ¿carcel? , algo parecida a una carcel... no podre soportar estar aqui... me volvere loca , aun pienso , ¿Gorillaz? ¿se acordaran de mi? , y otra pregunta... ¿solo se vino mi alma? ¿o vine en persona?... y... tal vez no este ¿muerta?...

tantas preguntas que debo responder y me torturan demasiado... pero ya tendre mas tiempo para analizar todo... ahora necesito saber quien es esa persona que me llamo... ¿seria a mi?

de vuelta a la realidad...

¿? - ¡HEY!

Noodle - ¿Quien es usted?

¿? - No... me recuerdas...

Noodle - ¿Que?

¿? - s-so-so-soy... Del...

Noodle - ¿¡DEL!? Q-qu-que ... ¿¡que haces aqui!?

Del – me atraparon... igual que a ti... cuando por fin pude irme en paz... me atraparon...

Noodle – tu...tu debes saber quien me puso aqui...

Del – Noodle yo...

Noodle - ¡tienes que decirmelo!

Del – esta bien...

Noodle – ¿me diras enserio? - decia muy sorprendida

Del – Si ... quien vendio tu alma fue...

**Aquí se queda el capitulo pero ahora si ya actualizare pronto SALUDOS¡ prometo no tardarme¡ y dejen sus** reviews


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola¡ , como dije ahora no tardaría mucho en actualizar :D y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo**

**Gorillaz y sus personajes a excepción de la historia y la imagen no me pertenecen.**

**Noodle en el infierno Capitulo.4**

Del – quien vendio tu alma fue...

Muerte - ¡Ni pienses en decirselo! ... - decia muerte llegando - aparte el te llama...

Del – Noodle ... yo..lo siento – decia con la cabeza agachada y al mismo tiempo se iva del lugar.

Noodle -¡NO DEL! ¡POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS ESTO! - mientras del iva desapareciendo poco a poco del lugar y sin decir nada.

Noodle - ¡DEL!

Muerte – Noodle ... lo siento... pero...

Noodle - ¿¡LO SIENTES!? ¡Y DICES TENER COMPASION POR MI!

Muerte – ¡pero escuchame!

Noodle - ¡NO!

Muerte – ¡la respuesta esta enfrente de ti! - decia muerte intentando dejar que Noodle se quedara para que lo escuchara - ¡Tal vez tu ya lo sabes , solo que , no lo quieres admitir! - Noodle al escucharlo se quedo parada analizando las palabras que le dijo...

Noodle - ¿de que hablas? , osea que es tan obvio que no me doy cuenta...

Muerte – Solo piensa... intenta analizar todo... por que tu , ya lo sabes... - mientras muerte tambien desaparecia del lugar dejando a Noodle sola con sus pensamientos.

Noodle – ya lo se... -decia para si misma , despues salio del lugar aun pensando , por mas que intentara no lograba desifrar nada.

Entro a lo que parecia ser un hotel , ella sabia que dentro de ese lugar debia estar alguna habitacion para ella , todo ese lugar era triste , espantoso , no aguantaria estar mucho tiempo ahi , y era obvio , tenia que salir de ahi de alguna manera y descubrir todo , mientras pasaba por las habitaciones recordo que tenia que cambiarse y curar sus heridas , con tantos problemas ya se habia olvidado de eso , empezo a sobarse un poco el ojo y...

Del – oye... - la llamaba muy despacio para que no lo escucharan. Noodle volteo y vio de quien se trataba , rapidamente fue con el...

Noodle - ¿me diras?

Del – tu tienes que descubrirlo sola , por favor , y dejemos ese asunto a un lado...

Noodle – deacuerdo...

Del – tienes heridas , emm bueno ten – le entrego alguna ropa que quiza le quedaria y unas pequeñas cosas para curarse.

Noodle – Del... muchas gracias , enserio -decia mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

Del – si , denada , sabes... aqui aprendi a ser mas bueno...

Noodle – si...

Del – bueno puedes agarrar una tarjeta que llevas en las cosas que te di... ve a alguna habitacion donde quieras quedarte despues cuelga la tarjeta con tu nombre , asi sabran que esa habitacion es tuya y que ya esta ocupada y no podran entrar , ahi mismo en tu habitacion tendras las llaves...

Noodle – Deacuerdo...

Despues fue a instalarse en un cuarto que no estuviera tan tenebroso o asi... se cambio de ropa y colgo la tarjeta justo como Del le haba dicho ,tomo las llaves , cerro el cuarto y salio , ahora tenia puestos unos shorts color rojo y una blusa azul y unos tenis color verde.

Del – oye , Noodle ven – le gritaba del desde una habitacion

Noodle - ¿que pasa?

Del – quieres tratar de hablar con ...Gorillaz...

Noodle – ... si...

Continuara...

**Respondiendo algunos comentarios...**

marati 2011- **pues emm... como vez del no le dijo... pero ya veras que pasa después**

LuisaLane **- si a Del también lo atraparon , luego les aclaro eso para que entiendan mas...**

**Y muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia y por dejar reviews y poner la historia en favoritos bueno mañana nuevo capitulo SALUDOS¡ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola , bueno este capitulo tiene algo diferente ya que no estaremos en el infierno si no con Gorillaz , y habrá algunos capítulos que serán igual por que también tienen que saber que esta pasando con Gorillaz no solo con Noodle... y para mi este es uno de los capítulos que me entro asi mucho lo sentimental... y les juro que estaba escribiendo y tenia ganas de llorar xD pero me dije NO¡ tengo que escribir el fic , bueno sin mas les dejo leer :)**

**Gorillaz y sus personajes a excepción de la historia y la imagen no me pertenecen.**

**Noodle en el infierno- Capitulo 5 **

Con Gorillaz...

Russel – 2D...

repetia su nombre una y otra y otra vez , pero nunca recibia respuesta del peli azul , se canso de estar parado frente a la puerta y se quedo sentado diciendo lo mismo..

Russel – 2D... por favor – dicho esto comenzo a llorar , pues todo en el mundo de Gorillaz era oscuro en ese momento... por la gran perdida de uno de los integrantes... Noodle

Del otro lado de la puerta...

vemos a un 2D totalmente acabado , su cuarto parecia tener años de antiguedad , casi todo estaba en su lugar , 2D incado al lado de su cama con la cabeza bajo una almohada , y alrededor de el miles de pastillas regadas por todas partes al igual que algunos cigarrillos...

2D...

sonaba una y otra vez la misma voz...

al fin el peli azul decidio hacer caso levanto su mirada ... aun que sus ojos estuvieran undidos , se podia notar su mirada perdida , estaba... triste , enojado , desesperado , melancolico , perdido , en sus ojos miles de lagrimas , sin duda no era el mismo de antes , pero aun con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para aguantar lo proximo que podia pasar... se levanto pesadamente y fue a abrir la puerta , se encontro con un Russel incado en su puerta llorando y con la mirada triste...

Russel – 2D... - le dijo levantando la mirada y al mismo tiempo levantandose...

2D – pasa – dijo casi en un susurro que apenas Russel pudo escuchar...

Russel paso y se sento en su cama , obserbando el desorden que 2D tenia en su cuarto... 2D se sento a su lado , ambos con la misma mirada , y un gran silencio en esa habitacion , hasta que 2D comenzo a hablar...

2D – No... no entiendo... - Russel volteo a verlo- como es que... todo... paso tan... rapido...

Russel – lo se 2D... , Lo se...

2D – es que ... ella...ella...ella...

Russel – 2D , tranquilo calmate – decia mientras ponia sus manos en los hombros del peli azul para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar – ¡2D mirame! - Russel logro llamar la atencion de 2D , este volteo a verlo esperando a lo proximo que le diria – Mira ella... si ella esta... - 2D agacho la mirada – mira... a lo que me refiero es que... tiene que estar bien y... en un lugar mejor...¿me entiendes?

2D – si... pero si yo hubiera...

Russel – El hubiera no existe 2D... aparte no... no creo que pudieramos haber hecho algo para salvarla

2D – si la cuidabamos...y vieramos antes lo que.. tal vez estaba pasando...

Russel – tal vez tengas razon... pero... hasta que alguien no nos asegure eso... nosotros tenemos que seguir... seguimos con vida...tenemos que hacer otra cosa , lo se es dificil... pero pasaremos toda la vida llorando por algo que no sabemos si regrese o no...2D – el peli azul levanto la mirada – tenemos que seguir adelante...

2D – e-esta bien...

Russel – mira... mejor... por que no te das un baño... yo are lo mismo y que tal si de ahi... encargamos una pizza y no se vemos... alguna pelicula y despues vamos a dormir... ¿te parece?

2D – si...

Russel – vamos tenemos que... distraernos...

2D – si...

Russel – 2D – volteo a verlo – todo estara bien , te lo prometo...

2D – lo prometes russ...

Russel – Lo prometo amigo.

Continuara...

**:(... y Russel como buen amigo que es, siempre apoyando a 2D... , bueno espero les haiga gustado el capitulo **

**Contestando algunos comentarios...**

LuisaLane - **pues si , Noodle tendrá que decifrarlo sola , y ya veras como es eso de llamar a Gorillaz en los siguientes capítulos y ,Te mando saludos¡ :)**

marati 2011 - **en los siguientes capítulos veras las llamadas que hace..**

**Y bueno a todos les mando un saludos gracias por comentar poner la historia en favoritos y seguir esta historia gracias nos vemos en el próximo capitulo¡ G - Fanz :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola , perdón por la tardanza y bueno emm... quería decirles que estare corrigiendo la primera temporada de esta historia... ya que mi ortografia en un principio no fue buena y me gustaría arreglarla y... bueno , pues que disfruten de la lectura :)**

**Noodle en el infierno Capitulo - 6**

En el infierno...

Del – bueno ven – entraron a una habitacion pequeña

Noodle – que es todo esto – decia mientras miraba con atencion a su alrededor...

Del – bien esta es una cabina... te permitira hablar con Gorillaz...

Noodle – oh , ya entiendo...

Del – pero... esta descompuesta...

Noodle – y... ¿como es que entonces podre hablar con ellos?

Del – Pues la voy a reparar...

Noodle – esta bien , y ¿te puedo ayudar con algo?

Del – si , puedes traerme algunas herramientas , ve al bosque...

Noodle - ¿¡Que!? , ¡y tengo que ir sola!

Del – se que no te gusta ir... pero si quieres hablar con ellos... - Noodle se quedo pensando en eso ... pero si queria hablar con sus amigos , tendria que ir al bosque...

Noodle – esta bien...

Del – perfecto...mmm... mira ahi hay una pequeña lampara – señalando la lampara que colgaba de un pequeño clavo en la pared .

Noodle – esta bien... - va y toma la lampara - bueno Del... nos vemos... tengo que ir a CIERTO bosque...

Del - ¡Suerte! - y Noodle fue en busca de herramientas...

Con Gorillaz...

Murdoc se encontraba en su winnebago , viendo algo de television , queria ver la nueva fama que tendria la banda por dar como finalizado el album Demon Days , ya que habia arreglado tomas del video de el mañana , lo subio para que todos lo vieran , pero Murdoc no recibio la fama que esperaba , ya que en la television...– La banda llamada Gorillaz , al parecer dio como finalizado su mas reciente album Demon Days , y lo hizo subiendo su ultimo video titulado como: El Mañana , donde vemos a Noodle , quien es la guitarrista de el grupo , siendo atacada por varios helicopteros y esto a causado mucha discucion por parte de los fans... ya que supuestamente Noodle estaria ... por asi decirlo: muerta , ya que no sobre viviria un ataque como ese... y muchos quieren entrevistar a los integrantes de la banda por esto , la pregunta es... ¿Donde esta Noodle? , y... ¿Esta viva?.

Murdoc - ¡DEMONIOS! - lanzando una almohada a la television. - ¡Como no me percate de eso! , ¡Todo mundo vendra a buscarnos y a preguntar donde esta Noodle! , y que les diras murdoc – se paro y se vio en un pequeño espejo que tenia - ¡Noodle no esta por que vendi su alma y ahora esta en el infierno! - y tiro todas las cosas que tenia sobre un mueble , pero al mirar las cosas se percato que tenia algo - ¿Que es esto? - se acerco , y agarro el pedaso de ropa que trajo despues del accidente – mm...

En el infierno...

Noodle estaba ya adentro del bosque , cuando escucho una voz que le era familiar...

I saw that day...

Noodle – reconozco esa voz – fue buscandola cuando al parecer encontro de donde venia...

Lost my mind...

abrio un poco las ramas que le impedian ver de donde venia la voz...

Noodle - 2D...

continuara..

**y esto fue todo por ahora :D y bueno hasta la próxima muchas gracias por dejar review poner la historia en favoritos :D SALUDOS¡**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola**

**Bueno este no es otro capitulo anteriormente les dije que estaría corrigiendo la primera temporada de la historia y bueno la borre pero... no es una mala noticia ya que la volveré a subir pero corregida y bueno yo les avisare cuando ya este lista y bueno SALUDOS¡**

**- Nnia01**


End file.
